walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Walter (Video Game)
Walter, also known as Walt, is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. He is a very kind-hearted and positive man who desires peace among the survivors. However his trusty nature can be misplaced. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Walter was a teacher before the outbreak began. He and Matthew would regularly visit the Ski Lodge in their vacations. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "A House Divided" Walter appears in this episode with a small group of survivors that reside in the ski lodge. He seems to be very kind-hearted and gives supplies to Bonnie when requested. Walter is very welcoming, and was nice to Clementine and the group when they first arrived. After Clementine and the rest of her group find the lodge, they encounter Walter along with Kenny and Sarita. Walter repeatedly brings up Matthew, and eventually, he finds out that the man Nick shot on the bridge near the lodge was Matthew after putting two and two together. This leads to a confrontation between Walter, Clementine, and Nick outside. After a tense few moments, Walter eventually tosses Matthew's knife over the railing, the knife being one of the few things he had left to remember Matthew by. While outside, the group is distracted from the storm, and Kenny points out that the wind turbine is going dangerously fast, and that the sound may attract walkers. As Luke and Kenny go to defend the lodge, Clementine eventually shuts the turbine down, but not before walkers are driven to their area. Walter is one of the members of the group who helps fend off the attacking walkers. As more and more walkers head towards the group, machine gun fire is heard, and it is revealed that Carver, Bonnie, and the rest of their group had arrived. They are led inside where their group investigates the lodge in search of Rebecca. Walter is tied up against the wall this whole time. After subjecting Carlos to torture to draw her out, Rebecca reveals herself. After Johnny is killed, and he himself is nearly shot by Kenny and Luke, Carver eventually grabs Walter and forces him to the middle of the room, where he presses his pistol up against Walter's head and fires, killing him instantly. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Walter has killed: *Nick (Caused, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Carver *Kenny (Caused) *Bonnie (Indirectly Caused) After Kenny shot Johnny to try and save the group, Carver pulls Walter over to the window where Johnny was killed and executes him on the spot to avenge Johnny. A brief moment before he dies, Walter will look, one last time, at Matthew's picture. Relationships Matthew Walter and Matthew appear to have a romantic relationship in "A House Divided", given by his reaction to when he discovers Matthew to be dead. Walter also refers to Matthew as his partner. Their relationship predates the start of the apocalypse. Kenny Walter and Kenny seem to have a stable relationship, as the group respects him and trusts him. Sarita Walter and Sarita seem to have a stable relationship, as the group respects her and trusts her. Clementine Walter and Clementine hold a positive relationship after he allows her group to rest at the ski lodge. He takes a liking to Clementine due to the fact that she reminded him of his students back before the outbreak. He seems concern about her and empathize on how difficult it must be to grow up in the apocalypse. If Walter doesn't save Nick from getting killed by the walker, Clementine will have an option to hit Walter, showing her hatred. Nick At first, Walt treats Nick in a friendly manner, inviting him and his group into the lodge for food and rest. But when he finds out that Nick has killed Matthew, Walter could be seen to be in great distress but not outright anger. Depending on Clementine's choices, Walter can either save or let Nick be killed by a walker. Carlos Walter and Carlos hold a positive relationship after he allows his group to rest at the ski lodge. Sarah Walter and Sarah hold a positive relationship after he allows her group to rest at the ski lodge. Luke Walter and Luke hold a positive relationship after he allows his group to rest at the ski lodge. Alvin Walter and Alvin hold a positive relationship after he allows his group to rest at the ski lodge. Rebecca Walter and Rebecca hold a positive relationship after he allows her group to rest at the ski lodge. Appearances Video Game Season 2 Trivia *Regardless of what you do, even if you tell Kenny not to shoot Johnny, he kills Johnny anyway. According to Kenny in the trailer for "In Harm's Way", Carver would've killed Walter anyway due to his greed and power, so it was worth killing Johnny. **Kenny's explanation for killing Johnny is accurate within-game, since no matter what choice you make Carver always kills Walter. *He is the third character to be called Walt or Walter in the Video Games the first is a dog and the second is a man in "400 Days". Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Deceased Category:LGBT Characters Category:Depressed